Pegasus Bound
by Grace O'Malley
Summary: Admiral Cain meets Gina. Implied ff.


Title: Pegasus Bound  
Author: Grace O'Malley Mature, I guess. It's not really a romance, and it isn't explicit, but it is f/f  
Word count: 3,000  
Characters: Cain/Gina  
Spoilers: Set at the time of the miniseries; contains spoilers for "Pegasus"

Archiving: The more the merrier, but please let me know so I can provide any corrections and/or additional parts.  
Disclaimers: Not my world; not my characters

An assemblage of dress grays, relieved only by flashes of brass and chrome, surrounded a blonde woman in a red cocktail dress.

Nelena Cain watched from across the room, a half-empty glass of ambrosia in her hand. Her own dress gray uniform held all the brass and chrome befitting a flag officer. She lacked only the combat medals reserved for veterans of the Cylon War.

On Nelena's habitually impassive face, nothing more than the slightest glimmer in her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"Must be someone's trophy wife," she muttered not precisely _to_ Hector Obidae, _Pegasus_' XO. "Some of these fine officers are remarkable pigs, but I can't imagine any of them having the gall to bring a pro--even a very expensive pro--to an official function."

Hector grunted noncommittally, but he too stared at the woman in red.

Evidently unsatisfied with the sizable audience she already had, the woman scanned the room with her eyes. It was unclear if she searched for someone in particular, or whether she had yet to find anyone who measured up to her exacting standards.

Her glance darted over Nelena, swinging wide around the room. Then it snapped back. Blue eyes locked with brown, and the woman's smile broadened into a satisfied grin.

Neither woman was the sort to look away first, and so time stopped for a long moment.

"Oh," said Hector, as if he suddenly understood something.

In the end it was Nelena who broke the impasse. She simply turned on her heel and walked away toward the bar.

An open barstool spontaneously appeared at Nelena's approach. A well-aimed glare cleared the seat to her right for Hector. But if Nelena seriously expected to be left to drink in peace, she was to be disappointed.

"Admiral Cain, pardon me, but I was hoping to introduce myself."

The request came from close behind Nelena's left shoulder, and she acknowledged it by turning her head to the left without actually looking at the speaker. Instead, she took a long, slow pull of her drink, then set her glass down on the bar.

"I'm Gina Thetis, head of programming for Xanthan Enterprises. We have the contract to install new networked computer systems in all Colonial Fleet vessels as they come in for refit--including _Pegasus_.

At the mention of her ship's name, Nelena turned her barstool completely around to face the woman in the red dress.

The hand Gina offered for shaking had long, slender fingers. Her short, squared-off nails had been carefully manicured with a neutral polish. Well-groomed as they were, these hands looked capable and ready to work.

Nelena looked at Gina's fingers, and her manner softened just slightly. She stood, and grasped Gina's hand with her own.

The two hands intertwined in a firm handshake that lingered overly long.

"I have a favor to ask," said Gina.

If not for Gina's stiletto-heeled shoes, the two women would have been of identical height. As it was, Gina tilted her head down and raised her eyes to look directly into Nelena's.

"A favor?" A quizzical smile hovered around Nelena's lips.

"My people begin work on _Pegasus_ tomorrow. First they will be upgrading her computer hardware, and then installing the new networked navigation software developed by Dr. Baltar."

"I see," said Nelena, "but what was the favor you wanted to ask?"

"I was hoping I might trouble you for a tour of _Pegasus_. Xanthan's efforts will, of course, be concentrated in the CIC, but I would like to get a feel for the entire ship."

Lips pressed together in a thin smile, Nelena's eyes showed caution as well as interest.

"You see, once I have given _Pegasus_ a brain, she will be a living organism."

Nelena raised an eyebrow, but left a long silence before she said, "Certainly. Why don't you give your details to my XO?" She indicated Hector by touching his shoulder. "He'll see to it that the proper clearances are obtained and that someone suitable is available to escort you and answer any questions."

"Thank you--thank you both."

Hector raised his glass in a toast. "My pleasure, Miss Thetis. We love showing her off. And you know what they say, 'the way to an admiral's heart is through her flag ship.'"

He shut up when he saw Nelena's glare.

Gina addressed him directly, "And so she should be proud. _Pegasus_ is one of a kind. Once upon a time, bards would have sung about such a vessel, and a star would have been named for her commander."

Nelena's lips curled up in a smile, though her eyes remained guarded. "Let me know when the arrangements have been finalized, and I'll see if I can free up time for lunch.

"May I come in?" Gina stood in the doorway to Nelena's quarters. She boldly scrutinized every detail of the stark, well-organized combination office and living room.

Nelena looked up from her paperwork and gave her visitor a welcoming nod. "Have a seat." She gestured toward a tailored leather sofa. "I'm about ready for a break. Did you get what you wanted from your tour?"

Without waiting for Gina's answer, Nelena rose and moved to a side table to pour a glass of whiskey. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Gina sat down and crossed her legs at the knee. Today she was dressed for business, though the skirt was short and jacket translucent. She looked comfortable with her arms draped along the back of the couch. "And yes, _Pegasus_ is a magnificent animal, coiled and ready to spring into action. Her birth as a sentient being will be a remarkable occasion."

"Excuse me?" Nelena stopped where she was, halfway between table and sofa, with a glass of whiskey in each hand.

"Sorry--I sometimes get carried away." Gina flushed as if with embarrassment, though her lack of that emotion was betrayed by the casual confidence in her grin. "Once her new computers are installed and brought online, _Pegasus_ will, in effect, have her own unique AI. She'll have a soul."

"I see." Still looking wary, Nelena resumed her journey to the sofa, handed Gina a glass, and sat down nearby, but not right next to her. "I was about to order lunch brought up from the galley. Would you like something?"

Gina looked away and smiled in bemusement, her pale hair shining even in the fluorescent light. "I didn't come here for the food." She turned back again to look Nelena in the eye. A provocative smile spread across her face.

Nelena's expression revealed little, but she did not look away. One corner of her mouth gradually lifted into a smile, her cheeks flushed, and her brown eyes lit up with anticipation. She drained the rest of her drink. When she leaned toward the table to set down her glass, a fall of long brown hair swung forward, then followed her back as she straightened.

Gina had never even tasted her own drink. In one fluid motion, she set down her glass, shifted closer to Nelena, and reached out with both hands to push Nelena's hair back behind her shoulders.

Nelena's gaze never wavered from Gina's eyes.

Gina sat up in bed, letting the covers fall to her hips. She stretched her arms up over her head, and smiled to see Nelena watching her.

"Showoff," Nelena teased.

"Only for you." Gina kissed the tips of two fingers, then pressed them to Nelena's lips.

Those lips parted just enough to admit the fingertips for a brief suck.

"I suppose we both have to get back to work now." Gina gave a resigned sigh. She threw back the covers and got up, making a show out of gathering her clothes from around the room.

"I'm afraid so. I have a flight home to Tauron tomorrow, and before I can even start to pack I have to deal with that paper mountain on my desk." Nelena too got up from the bed and began collecting stray parts of blue uniform. Her movements, in contrast to Gina's animal luxuriousness, were spare and efficient.

"Perhaps there's time for a quick shower first?" Gina snaked her arms around Nelena's waist and pulled her close for a hug.

"I could probably be persuad--"

An alarm klaxon interrupted before Nelena could finish her sentence. She grabbed her phone and hit the button for the CIC. "Cain here, what the hell is going on?"

_Admiral, we're getting reports of a Cylon attack_.

"What?"

_It appears that a massive invasion fleet has jumped into the middle of our system, sir. There are reports of nuclear explosions on military bases and in major cities on all twelve colonies._ The voice of the communications officer shook with barely-controlled fear.

"Can you patch me through to Fleet Headquarters on Caprica?"

_Sir, I have been unable to reach_ anyone _on Caprica. Nor can I raise Admiral Nagala on _Atlantia .

"Keep trying. Have you been able to reach...anyone...anywhere?"

_Sir, we have been in contact with_ Poseidon _and_ Mycenaean_, both of which are also here for repairs. Commanders Harrison and Vincent are awaiting orders from you in regards to mounting a counter attack._

Nelena had braced the phone between her ear and shoulder and was struggling to pull her panties on when _Pegasus_ was rocked by a large explosion that knocked her into the wall.

_We've been hit, sir_. This was the voice of her XO.

"Damage report."

_We took a hit in the starboard flight pod. Can't say at this point if it was debris from a nearby nuclear explosion or what--but if it had hit us full on, we wouldn't be here at all. Bulkheads have been sealed and fire, rescue, and repair teams are on their way to ensure containment and assist the injured. Radiation levels are tolerable outside the sealed area._

"Casualties?"

_There were 700 hands working in the area that is now open to space; all presumed dead, sir. No word yet on injured._

Nelena pressed her eyes closed and her jaw clenched.

_Sir, Petty Officer Pentavi can no longer raise either _Poisiden _or _Mycenaean. _We're reading heavy radiation coming from their previous positions. I believe they've been destroyed, or at least they're dead in the water_.

"Frak! We are sitting ducks here. I am on my way to CIC."

Gina had dressed while Nelena was speaking. She now stood ready to hand Nelena each piece of her uniform as she was ready for it.

Nelena continued talking as she dressed. "Are the computers online?"

_That's a negative, sir. Xanthan's people are still here working. They say it will be faster to complete the upgrade than it would be to restart the old system on backup_.

"How long?"

_They say thirty minutes, sir. Minimum_.

"That's not good enough. Start emergency procedures for releasing the docking tethers, commence spooling up the FTL drive, and get those computers online!"

Gina said nothing until Nelena was putting on her shoes and was nearly ready to leave. "Don't bring the computers online. Your only hope is to jump blind."

"What?" Nelena snapped. "Jump blind? What are you talking about? Stay here--you'll be safe. If anyone calls, tell them I'm on my way."

By the time Nelena arrived in CIC, containment of the damaged area was satisfactory and the docking tethers had been released. The Xanthan people were working furiously at their computer consoles.

"Admiral Cain." Nelena's communications officer called for her attention. I'm not getting much but terrified chatter--no official channels or reports at all. It sounds as if the Cylons were able to access and take over the defense mainframe and use it to cripple us. Billions are believed dead on all the colonies, sir, and all battlestars that were already deployed have either been destroyed or are drifting helplessly. All their systems have been jammed by Cylon signals."

"You need to listen to me, Nelena, Do _not_ bring your computers online. If you do, you'll be dead too." Gina stood next to her employees who gaped at her with the same incomprehension shown by _Pegasus_' CIC staff.

Nelena's face slammed shut of all emotion.

"If you want to live--if you want to save your ship, you must listen to me. Your only option is to jump blind, then unlink the computers and restart them using the saved back-up programming."

"Who are you?" Horrified comprehension crept into Nelena's expression, but failed to quite take over from professional objectivity.

Gina looked back at her questioner with affection and pity. "I am whoever you want me to be, but I am not who you think I am."

"Admiral!" Lt. Cavendish who was manning the dradis console called out in alarm. "I have contact with twenty Cylon raiders headed right for us. One minute out and closing."

Hector Obidae added his interpretation, "It seems they're back for another run at us. We can't even launch vipers--those that weren't destroyed are half dismantled for refitting."

"Are we free of the docking tethers?"

"Yes, sir," another of Nelena's officers answered.

"Then jump."

"Jump where, sir?"

"Thirty seconds until contact. Raiders still closing."

"Anywhere, nowhere. Just do it."

As always, the sensation of jumping was like being turned inside out, then back again. Unpleasant, slightly nauseating, but at least they hadn't come to rest inside a planet or on the surface of a star.

"No dradis contacts, sir. Wherever we are, we're alone."

"Good. Now get our current position plotted, and yank out those computer upgrades."

The Xanthan people appeared rooted where they stood, but Lt. Cavendish went to work.

Nelena casually picked up the phone. "Security to the CIC. We have at least one Cylon collaborator on board, possibly as many as four. Repeat, I need a security team to the CIC, immediately."

No emotion showed on Nelena's face as she placed the call, but as soon as she'd hung up, she turned on Gina with fury and loathing. "What could possibly motivate a human being to work for a collective of murderous machines?"

One of the Xanthan employees began to cry, the other two looked pale and frightened.

Gina said nothing, but stood where she was, smiling provocatively as Nelena strode across the CIC to confront her.

"What are you?"

"Don't you know, Nelena? I am your destiny."

Nelena's response was a backhanded blow to Gina's face that should have knocked her down and drawn blood.

But apart from a faint red mark, and a brief turning of her face away from the blow, Gina was unaffected. The methodical, anger-free determination of a killing machine spread across her face. She lashed out right back with an easy blow that threw Nelena hard into the tactical console.

By the time Nelena got up again, having refused assistance from her CIC officers, and bleeding from a cut across her right cheekbone, a four-man security team had arrived.

"My gods," Nelena said, blood seeping from between her teeth, "You're not a Cylon collaborator--you _are_ a Cylon! How is that possible?"

"We grew up when you weren't looking. We _are_ you. Pretty sight, isn't it?"

The security team warily tried to surround her.

"I want it alive, if possible." Nelena's eyes narrowed as she considered her options. "But don't worry about injuring it. Whatever it looks like, it's not human. It isn't actually a woman."

Gina circled, keeping her eyes on the security team, but continuing to talk to Nelena. "You're wrong. We suffer, and we do feel pain--just as we feel love. You do at least suspect that, don't you, Nelena? After all, you did take my advice."

A security man tried to get in behind her and wrap his arm around her neck.

Gina was far too fast and strong for him, and she broke his neck before he had time to scream. She grabbed his weapon and began firing. Her fire appeared to be indiscriminate, but she made short work of killing the other security men, as well as _Pegasus_' communications officer.

Back on the phone with security, Nelena was shouting to be heard, "Lt. Thorne, get up here immediately, and bring everyone you've got. This woman--this thing--_is_ a Cylon. It is armed and extremely dangerous."

Nelena had her service pistol out, and moved closer to Gina again. "I will shoot you, if you don't drop that weapon right now."

"I am not afraid to die," said Gina with pride. "My consciousness will simply be downloaded into a new body. And then the Cylons will know exactly where you are." Nonetheless, she complied with Nelena's order and set her weapon on the deck. As she straightened up again, she became a blur of motion that struck Nelena's arm a wrist-breaking blow.

It took five more of Thorne's newly arrived second security team to subdue her. One would die later from internal bleeding, another from a head injury.

Bound wrists and a neck collar notwithstanding, Gina remained smiling and defiant. "Don't forget, I saved you when I didn't have to. If not for me, you would already be dead--you and your precious…inanimate...ship."

"One last time, Cylon. What are you? Culture-grown flesh stretched over circuits and wires? Or some kind of bioengineered freak?"

Bruises were beginning to mottle Gina's skin, and one eye was rapidly swelling shut. "You know what I am, Nelena: I am your lover."

Nelena's eyes narrowed and she stepped back to speak quietly with Lt. Thorne. "Take it away and find out what makes it tick. It pretends to be human. It pretends to be a woman. Find out exactly how deep that pretense goes."

"Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir."

"I don't give a damn about your pleasure, Lieutenant, and I don't want to hear about it." Nelena spoke low in her throat, anger and disgust evident even in a whisper. "Just do your job--and don't kill it, it may yet prove useful."

The gleam did not leave Thorne's eye, but all he said was, "Yes, sir." He grabbed the pole attached to Gina's neck collar and shoved her forward, laughing when she lost her balance.

Nelena turned away; she had work to do.

The End


End file.
